


The Vixen

by riventhorn



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cottia pegging Esca, with Marcus's help--yep, pretty much straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vixen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seascribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/gifts).



> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this

Esca clutched Marcus’s forearms, resting his forehead against his chest. The sharp points of Cottia’s nails dug into his hips, and then he felt the phallus breach him as she pushed inside. A high, wild sound escaped him.

“Oh, he likes that, Cottia, sweet,” Marcus said. He petted Esca’s hair. “Now take him gently at first.”

Cottia drew back and then nudged the hard cock forward. “The harness is slipping,” she muttered, and Esca had to endure a moment of pleasurable agony as she twisted about, the phallus prodding at him. Then the thrusts began again, and he shut his eyes, pressing his mouth to Marcus’s skin and breathing wetly, letting his tongue taste the salt and oil smeared there.

“If you could see her, Esca,” Marcus whispered to him. “Our beautiful one, with her hair undone, and her breasts so full and soft.” He guided one of Esca’s hands to his cock, and Esca stroked it, hard and firm, as Marcus liked. His own swung neglected beneath his belly, and Cottia seemed in no mood to give him any relief. He grunted as she picked up her pace.

“ _Marcus_ ,” Cottia gasped, and Marcus gave Esca a quick kiss before slipping away, going to stand behind Cottia, Esca knew, to massage her nipples and play with her cunt. He could hear the sound of them kissing, breathless.

“Tilt your hips…just so,” Marcus murmured, and the angle changed, and Esca gripped the blanket, letting small sounds spill from him with each thrust.

“Like—that.” Marcus’s voice was strained, and Esca could picture him rubbing his cock against Cottia, his seed dribbling down her thighs.

Cottia pushed the phallus in faster, ordering Marcus to keep touching her, and then sagged back, just the tip still in Esca as she came.

He could hear them kissing again and started to reach for his own cock, so close to his pleasure…

“Esca,” Cottia chided, batting his hand away. “This,” she said, as the phallus slid into him once again, “can keep you filled all night. Make sure he behaves himself, Marcus.”

Marcus, who would never deny Cottia in any matter, came over to sit with him again and held his hands fast.

“But do not look too smug,” she added, “for I shall want you like this on the morrow.”

Esca grinned at the expression on Marcus’s face even as Cottia’s thrusts forced another groan out of him. “Ah, but we have ourselves a vixen, do we not?” he managed, their sweaty fingers slipping against each other.

“And that is why you should listen when I tell you not to buy her such presents,” Marcus told him, and Esca laughed and kissed him, knowing he did not mean a word of it.


End file.
